Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: Warren T. Rat Madness.
Here is preview clip two of Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *(Tom and Bobert activate their lightsabers) *Warren T. Rat: I've been waiting for you, Tom and Bobert. Once again, the Sith shall rule the galaxy. The circle is now complete. I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. Now, you will surrender to me, or you will die here where you will both stand. *Tom: We'll only grow stronger if you do. *(Warren T. Rat activates his three bladed saber. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly. Tom and Bobert attack boldly, forcing Warren to retreat) *Warren T. Rat: You're both excellent fighters, Tom and Bobert. But not excellent enough to defeat me. Now, let's see if you can fight me this time, guys. *(the shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Tom and Bobert slash at Warren, driving the rat to his knees, causing Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) *Warren T. Rat: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! *(Tom and Bobert open the door to rescue Shriek) *Shriek: Wow! Thank you, guys. You are so heroic! I've never introduced myself. My name is Shriek. *Bobert: Well, Shriek. We should leave before any bad guys show up. *Shriek: But I haven't got a chance to tell my friends about your heroic deeds. *Tom: You mean your friends, right? *Bobert: Tom, that is very intensitive! *Shriek: Well, I mean friends. Now, they'll be surprised it's been so easy to capture such stupendous superheroes. *Bobert: That is very good, Luna. Now, try, She sells sea shells by the... *Shriek: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Stop it! (zaps Bobert) *Tom: Hey, he was just trying to help! *Shriek: Now, you're both very helpful. The cameras, that have been following, have captured your every action, and now, we've got the information that we'll have. *Tom: We? *Voice: Yeah! We've got them! That is all too easy! *Tom: Uh-oh. Category:Julian Bernardino